


物是人非

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	物是人非

他已经很久没有和Slash见面了。Duff花了好一长一段时间才意识到这一点。他要处理的东西在退出旧乐队之后有增无减。而且Duff开始思考起来自己除了音乐还有什么，并非是音乐于他而言已经不重要，而是经历了一系列的变动让他思考更多。  
他开始干那些自己从来没去想象过或者鲜少思考的事情，例如重新上学，面对那些组合在一起就让他晕头转向的专业术语，还有专门把时间和精心投入在山地车运动里，而不是在出去买酒的时候才骑单车。事实告诉他，不得不迈出的一步很有用，他的生活状态在逐渐改善，他感觉所有东西都在变好，包括他的情感关系。他遇到了Susan，他的女朋友，现在已经是他的妻子了。他们还有了孩子——Duff从未想过幸福来得这么快。  
人的精力是有限的，更何况Duff努力不让自己回想到过去一些不那么愉悦的东西。等他在新闻上看到Slash的时候，他在沙发上愣住了，无法形容的情绪在他脑海里生成，然后蔓延。他们平时都是靠短信联络，Slash是个大忙人，在全世界跑来跑去演出，有时候Duff给他发的短信要隔上起码半天才回复。他了解Slash更多的是来自各类新闻媒体。他有次看到了Slash的海报，所有的聚光灯都打到了他身上，自己在他背后低头弹琴。虽然Duff在那阵子经常喝到不省人事，但是他难得记住了海报里的那场到底是哪一场演出。那次巡演压力太大，每天晚上演出之后他们就在喝酒，然后砸东西，呕吐，有时候会做爱，最后把房间搞得一团糟，就像他们的生活一样。  
然而那次虽然他们都喝醉了，但直到今日，Duff还能回忆起当时的细节——他手抖到抓不出酒瓶，酒把地毯给弄湿了，Slash就跪在湿漉漉的地毯上给他口了一发，他们就像之前那样爬到床上做爱，像是劫后余生的原始人，在心有余悸中疯狂享受着性带给他们的慰藉，那不是一种为了延续族群的危机感，只是两人都在对方身上找到了避难的港湾。  
后来就再也没有这样了，他们的关系就像事后的房间一样混乱——呕吐物、精液、汗液出现在不应该出现的地方，甚至还有泪水，不知道是他哭了还是Slash哭了。Duff知道日子不应该那样，他当时已有些害怕，随后没多久他终于受不了了，他受不了醒来不知道在哪里的日子，受不了下床时会踩到药罐子，受不了不喝酒就没法活下去，受不了演出随时可能取消，受不了观众的嘘声和暴乱。演出带给他的更多于折磨，他的胰腺刚好出事了，没多久他就离开了乐队。  
他知道Slash不好过，和他一样。在这里时候，人需要很多的酒精，还有更多的酒精，再来点毒品才能活下来。Duff成功脱逃了这样的生活，但是他不知道Slash怎么样，准确地说，他不知道发生在Slash身上的事情的细节。  
Duff把思绪扯回当下，他立刻打了电话给Slash。电话没通之前他都很忐忑，他应该说什么？Slash在他想到最好的答案之前已经接了电话，“Duff，什么事？”他听到Slash的声音在电脑那边传来，还有对方的轻笑声。“最近过得怎么样？”Duff问他，Slash说他现在待在家里休息，甚至给Duff听了听家里电视发出的声音。“噢，海绵宝宝。”Duff也笑了出来。他之前预设好的计划也因此被打乱了，但也比他设想的要轻松多。  
Duff和Slash都把各自的生活告诉给对方听。Slash邀请他来做客，“是的，我还在洛杉矶，要回来看看吗？”Duff没有找到拒绝的理由，就和他约定明天见。出发前Duff还带上了自己的琴。  
Slash在等他，他穿了一件宽松的短袖，衣服上面的印花是他一贯喜欢的风格，Duff观察他的手臂，已经壮了不少，看起来要比之前健康，但Duff不知道如何评价Slash的状态。正值夏天，Slash的头发扎成了马尾，他看到Duff下车便露出微笑，“我们进去吧？”他讲话还是那么含糊，有些口齿不清，像是把喉间生出的单词用牙齿磨碎了再吐出去。  
Slash家里只有他们两人。他们没有喝酒——Slash知道Duff戒了酒。聊天的内容不外乎是那几个——音乐，未来的计划。Slash还拉着Duff看他新买的玩具。Slash的口味一向不同于寻常，Duff略过那些本该出现恐怖片里的道具，啧啧称奇。同时Duff又感觉到这个小个子的吉他手有事情瞒着他——Slash时不时挠头，小动作暴露了他的紧张。但Duff不知道他和Slash之间有什么好隐瞒的，他们曾经坦诚相见，他的目光曾放过Slash表面的每一个毛孔上，他们听过彼此醉后的呓语，他们十几年时光里都有彼此的身影。  
最后一个房间，Slash出乎意料地跪了下来，拉开了Duff的裤链。那是他们爱用的姿势，一场正式性爱的前戏，Duff被他吓得抵在墙上。  
“Slash……”Duff的语气又疑惑又无奈。他大概猜出对方想干什么了，但他没有动，没有像以前那样轻轻弯腰。他在拒绝，他知道现在和之前不太一样，他想Slash并不是不知道自己和Perla，自己和Susan的关系，他甚至还告诉Slash自己有了一个女儿——过去的事情已经过去了，他很难否认，他和Slash的关系的确发生了某种变化，是的，他和Slash还是要好的朋友，但是之前，他们的关系超出了朋友的范围，他的家庭让他退到了安全圈以内。  
“我知道。”Slash仰视着Duff。他只是旧情复燃，想抓住最后一次烧灼他身心的火，哪怕那个火并不存在。Slash没告诉Duff在他之前他吸了点催产素，这让他整个人都晕乎乎的。他没说，他什么都没有说。然后他也开始质疑自己为什么会变成这样。Slash疑惑了，他不知道该怎么做。也行他想得太过理想化，他以为Duff会同意，同意这最后一次，但是Duff没有，只是用手撑着墙望向他。Slash无法从他缺乏的词汇库里找出词语来描述他从Duff眼里读出来的情绪。  
不知道是谁的手机铃声打破了尴尬。Slash明白他没戏了，他意识到之前那个醉酒的，恶心的，黏糊糊的夏日夜晚已经回不去了。于是Slash笑了笑，帮Duff拉好了他的裤链，站了起来。


End file.
